On a Lonely Night
by Carlin Davis
Summary: Another bit of the Carlin Alex Saga. Carlin is 16.
1. Chapter 1

_I was sixteen met you out in Ohio…_

I closed my laptop and sighed. I was done with my essay. Online classes were tough, you had to basically teach yourself but it was worth it, touring and playing music for a living was so incredibly worth it. I was done for the summer. I stretched and went down stairs.

"Hello there." My dad said taking a bite of his sandwich. I went to the fridge to make my own.

"Hey dad." I said and smiled.

"Ready to go on tour?" he asked as I foulded the turkey over a piece of bread.

"Always ready." I smiled and put the bread and deli meat away. I sat down next to him at the kitchen counter and took a bite.

"Too bad you don't have time to date while your touring. That's okay though." He said and picked up the news paper. I chocked on my sandwich. That wasn't true, I was dating. I was dating and twenty three year old guy named Alex the other singer in All Time Low.

"True, but at least I'm uh doing what I love." I said and smiled he nodded and put his plate in the sink. I did the same and went back up to my room. I changed into work out clothing and grabbed my iPhone. I went back down the stairs and started on my daily run. I didn't have a fast motablism and if I didn't keep this up I wouldn't have the image that I thought a rockstar would have. Mid way though my run I got a call. I stopped running and sat on the curb of the road.

"Hello?" I gasped into the phone.

"Hey baby." Alex said

"Hey! I miss you." I said and sighed.

"I miss you too. BUT. We will be at your house bright and early tomorrow morning. Just calling cuz I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too. But I'm in the middle of my run, can I call you back?" I asked

"Any time babe." He said "Love you."

"Love you too." I said and hung up the phone. I finished my run and made the way back to my house. I didn't bother ringing up Raquel. She was coming with us for the tour and she would be packing like crazy right now. I wasn't going to even TRY and get in her way. I liked living. I took a shower and finished packing for tour. By the time I was done Kevin was home from where we was. Kevin was going to a close by college and it was easy for him to live at home. My days without my bang were boring. I had nothing to do. Granted it left a lot of time for song writing but I was not doing anything. I didn't go to school, I didn't have a job, it was sad, but touring was amazing it was so worth it.

I dialed Alex's number and put my phone to my ear. "CARLIN!" Jack answered. Jack was Alex's Best Friend and guitarist of the band.

"Hey Jack! I miss you bud." I said

"I miss you too. But Alex is almost humping my leg so I'm going to give him the phone now. See you tomorrow!" he said and I heard him pass the phone over to Alex.

"Hey babe." I said and he laughed.

"Hey I miss you like crazy girl." He said. I sighed and went on FaceTime. In a few seconds his face popped up on my iPhone and I smiled.

"Well now you can see me." I said and he laughed.

"Not the same." He said and winked.

"Well I'll see you in a few hours." I answered.

"Oh I know, I've been planning on it." He whispered. We talked for another hour when I hung up to finish packing. When I was done it was about bed time. I took off my shorts and crawled into my bed knowing I would see my Alex tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whore. Whore. Whore." People whispered in unison as I walked down my school hallways.

"What? No!" I said and the whispers became louder than whispers more like yells. "WHORE WHORE WHORE WHORE."

"NO!" I yelled again. They were all the faces of my classmates, friends, I saw Raquel, Amy, and then soon enough my band mates, Jack , Rian, and Zack.

"I'm not a whore."

"Yes you are." Jack said.

"You lost your virginity when you were fifteen." Zack added.

"To a rockstar." Rian said

"Whore." Raquel yelled. Then Alex came up to me.

"You don't think I'm a whore right?" I asked

"Yes you are." Alex laughed. "And I can't date a whore."

"What! No I thought you loved me."

"Welp, you thought wrong." Alex said and walked away.

"Carlin! Carlin! Carlin!" I heard people yelling and I shot up in bed. Thank god it was a dream. I looked around my room to see my band mates rush though the door.

Jack jumped on me and hugged me. "Hey Jack" I said

"You had a nightmare." He said

"Did not." I said

"The back of your neck is sweaty." He said

"Shut up." I whispered.

"Hey baby girl." Alex said and pushed Jack off of me. He sat on the bed and kissed me. I put and hand on his face and smiled. "I missed you." He said as I sat up in bed.

"I missed you too." I said

"It was only two weeks." Rian said and I laughed and got up.

"Nice panties." Zack laughed. I laughed with him and I smacked my ass.

"Let me get dressed. I'm already packed for tour." I said and smiled. Everyone left and I quicky got dressed and ran downstairs to find the band with my brother and dad. Oh shit. You see well I never told anyone about Alex and I.

I didn't stand next to Alex but in-between Kevin and Zack. Alex looked at me funny, we always did everything together after we were apart.

"So anyway I have to go to work, so have a good tour little one. Bye." My dad said and hugged me. Alex walked over and tried to put his arm around me but I didn't let him.

"Don't you have school Kev?" I asked

"Yeah, Bye Carlin. Love you have fun." Kevin said and left. All the while I was trying to be slick and push Alex away. When both of them where gone Alex looked at me.

"What the fuck?" he asked

"Well, no one knows about us…" I said

"Why!" he asked

"Ohhhh trouble in paradise. I'm out, watching the big screen." Jack said and the rest of them left.

"Because Alex, it's illegal! It's not good!" I said

"You think it's not good?" Alex said

"No, It's great Alex. I love you, but other people wont see that. Other people will see the pedophile who is screwing the fifteen year old. Oh yeah and then you'll go to jail." I said

"Well I get not telling the world or our fans, but our friends and family." Alex said

"Have you told you're parents?" I asked

"Yes I have."

"Oh shit, what did they say?" I asked

"Well they didn't really like it. I mean they like you, but they don't disapprove but they don't like us but that doesn't matter." Alex said

"If my brother finds out he is just going to castrate you so we can wait for my eighteenth birthday." I said "And act like it's new." I said

"No. I cannot wait two years." Alex said

"You're being stubborn." I said

"So are you."

"We are having this discussion later." I said

"Fine." He added.

"Fine." I said too and he moved in and kissed me. Our lips moved in sync and he pulled back.

"Bedroom?" he asked

"Why not?" I asked and we ran up the stairs. He opened the door and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and pulled out a condom.

"Nope." I said and smiled.

"What?" he asked. I picked up the package of pills on my bed side table and threw them at him. He read it for a few seconds before smiling.

"Birth control?" he asked.

"Yepp."

"Fuck yeah." He said and kissed me. I laughed and pulled him on my bed.

~!~

In case you didn't know All Time Low was going on WARPED TO THE MOTHER FUCKING TOUR. That is all I have to say on the subject. It would be my first Warped Tour and I was pumped. I was also turning sixteen a few days after we start so hell to the mother fucking yeahhhh!

See what had happened was after the European tour that was my first tour I went. All I did was hang out with my friends and missed my boys. AND my boyfriend Alex. Yep that's right my boyfriend. Then that January after we had our reunion that consisted of hugs, Jack licking me, and Alex and I doing it like rabbits, we went to LA and recorded with about four different produces ATL style. It was nice having new songs so that I had my owned defined part.

Now it was the next summer and like I said before, it was WARPED TOUR BABY. My first year and maybe you could say I was pumped. Like majorly pumped. Like super dupery pumped.

~!~

About an hour and a shower later Alex and I headed downstairs with m bags for tour in hand. The door bell rang and I ran to get it.

"RAQUEL!" I yelled as I saw it was her. She had her bags in hand as well. I waved to her mom who drove away.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Yepp, are you stoked or what?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come on, the taxi is here" Alex said as the seven seater taxi pulled up. I smiled and got in as Alex but my stuff in the trunk. I sat next to Raquel and Alex slid in next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I straightened up and Raquel looked at me and then Alex with a confused look.

"Babe, so we have a meeting in New York today, I forgot to tell you." He said

" mmk."

"Babe?" Raquel asked

"You didn't even tell Raquel? Your best friend?" Alex asked angry.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I said

"TELL ME WHAT!" Raquel asked.

"Oh Shit is going down!" Jack said and He, Zack, and Rian who were all sitting in the row in front of us turned around. I saw the driver move his mirror to see into the back.

"Carlin and I are dating. Since the first tour. Seven and a half months." Alex said and I sunk into my seat.

"Alex…." I whined.

"WHAT!" Raquel yelled and hit me.

"What kind of teenage girl are you? Not telling your girly friend about your new boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"What kind of twenty year old guy are you? Remembering how long we've been going out." I said

"I am a good boyfriend." Alex said proud.

"Good boyfriends keep there girlfriends secerts." I said

"well… no."

"I am not talking to you anymore!" Raquel said

"Then I am not talking to you!" I said to Alex and turned to Raquel.

"Raquel I am so so so so sorry I didn't tell you I should have. I really should have. Please! I am so pumped that you are going on tour with us and I want to share it with you." I said

"You'll tell me everything as soon as we are alone?" she asked and I nodded.

"Then fine." She said and I hugged her.

"You really shouldn't have told her secret." Raquel said

"I cannot win!" Alex said and I laughed and kissed him.

"Now I do." He said and kissed me again. I turned back to Raquel and smiled.

"I am so glad that you are on this tour."

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Believe it or not I actually have up to chapter 5 f this written. So that means updates. But do you know what brings updates? 3 reviews. I wont post another chapter of this nil I get 3 reviews. **

**-Carlin**


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the record company Alex paid the cab and took my bag inside for me. Rian had my guitar and Zack had Raquel's bag. We offered to carry something but they all said it was okay. We walked into the building and went to the floor of the record company. We checked in and they let us put our bags behind the receptionist's desk.

Soon enough they called us into a conference room and we were greeted with open arms. We talked about the p coming year and they congradulated us on how well the record was doing.

"Now who is this young lady?" one of the men is suits asked.

"That's Raquel Estrella. She is joining us on tour and is going to take some photos for us." Rian said

"Well why didn't you say so! We can pay you. Is this your first time?" he asked

"Ye- yep." Raquel said

"Then we will pay you 3/4ths of what a normal photographer gets paid but next time you will get paid the full salary okay?" the man asked and wrote her out a check. "This is half of what you will get. You will get the other half after the tour."

"Um okay." Raquel said "Wow." She said when she saw the number. She smiled and nodded.

"Well have a good tour." The suits said and walked out.

"Holy crap, if this is what I get paid what are you getting paid?" she asked me.

"That is a secret." I said and laughed before walking out. We walked a few blocks to grand central station and bought tickets to a train ride to Baltimore which is about three hours. We boarded on and it was almost empty. We got a whole car to ourselfeves. Raquel and I huddled together in one corner and I told her everything. She giggled at times and gasped at other times. I told her I wasn't a virgin anymore and she hit me before laughing.

"You should have told me!" she said

"Sorry. Come on, lets go chill with the guys." I said and took her hand and we walked over. I sat her in between Jack and Alex and before I could sit in an empty seat Alex picked me up and put me on his lap.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"I missed you too" I said and kissed him.

"Guys, stop." Jack said

"No." Alex said and kissed me again. "Never." He continued and kissed me again. I giggled and shook my head. I slid off of his lap to share a seat with Raquel we were kinda squished but comfy.

"You're gross." Jack said

"Your single." Rian said and I laughed. Rian had Cassadee from Hey Monday and he was beyond happy. Raquel laughed and Jack shot her a funny look that made her laugh louder.

"You laugh a lot." Jack said and Raquel blushed.

"Leave her alone!" I said and took her hand. We laughed and I took out my iPhone. I put in the headphones and gave it to her. She unlocked it and put on Escape the Fate. I closed my eyes and put my head on Alex's shoulder he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

I woke up in Baltimore. Alex was snoreintg lightly in my ear and Rian's face was right next to mine.

"Wake up." He whispered.

"Morning" I said

"Morning. He laughed "wake these two up. We go your stuff." He said and I nodded.

"Babe, BABE!" I said and Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Mhmmm I love waking up to you." He said and I laughed.

"It's time to go." He nodded. "Raquelllyyy." I said and she shot up.

"I'm UP I'm Up!" she yelled and I laughed.

"Well good then because it's time to go."

Raquel was staying with me at Rian and Alex's place. She was going to have the guest room and I was going to share with Alex. When I was settled I ran to Raquel's room. I jumped on her bed as she got out sweat pants.

"You like Jack." I said and played with the hem of one of the white pillow cases.

"What! Where did you get that?" she asked and I flicked on the TV that was hanging off one of the walls.

"I'm your best friend, I know you." I said

"Drop. It." She said and shot me a look.

"Fine" I said and put my hands up in defeat. "Hungary?" I asked and she nodded. We headed down the stairs to the kitchen and opened up the freezer. I got out the ice cream and Raquel found Sunday fixings. I grabbed a bag of chips and we dug in. About ten minutes in Rian and Alex came upstairs.

"Holy shit." Alex said and took a chip.

"What?" I asked

"Shut up with your fat self." Raquel said and got another spoon full of ice cream. I laughed and burped. Raquel gave me a high five.

"Weirdist fucking people." Rian said and I laughed. My iPhone beeped, I had gotten an email. I took it out of my back pocket and opened it. It was from the Hollywood Undead emailing list.

_NEW SHOW ADDED TO BALTIMORE. BUY TICKETS NOW._

"Holy SHIT!" I yelled and showed Raquel, we both loved. "Hollywood Undead! Tomorrow! We. Are. Going." I said Her eyes got wide and she nodded. I dialed ticket master and jumped as it was ringing. I was shaking as I got my credit card out. Alex took the phone from me. "HEY!" I yelled.

"Hi yeah, can I have four tickets to Hollywood Undead. "My credit card number is…." He said and read the number off of his card. When he was done he smiled. "They emailed them. We can scan it on our phones at the place."

"You don't even like Hollywood Undead! Why are going to come with us." I asked

"Because you like them." He said and kissed me. I giggled and Raquel groaned.

"But why the extra ticket?" Raquel asked

"Because Jack is going." Alex said "He doesn't know it yet but he is." I laughed and hugged Alex. Raquel joined in and Rian hugged him too. I don't know why but he did.

"Thank you." I said and Alex laughed with us. I checked my watch and it was already 11pm. "Welp. It's already 11 we should head up."

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Well I realize that this is starting to get kind of slow moving but I have some cool stuff lined up : )**

**Once again I will be pimping myself out: Follow me on tumblr! If I get a bunch of followers I'll start doing contests, getting to read chapters early and I'll being giving away some stuff, and other things I can think of. So my tumblr is**

**JessiCarlinRea**

**and then all that . stuff.**

**-Carlin!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hollywood Undead was an 18+ show so when we went in I had to use my fake I.D. which said I was twenty one. Raquel used hers and we got in no problem. First on was Escape the Fate which was one of my guilty pleasures. Alex didn't know this so he was shocked when I dove into the crowd and made my way to the front. Finally got up their, right next to the barricade and Alex was right behind me. The lights dimmed and I screamed. He laughed and the music started. Alex kept his arms around my protected me from the crowd. I dance and he held my hips. Occasionally we grinded and soon enough I wanted to Crowd surf. I put my foot up on the barricade and I winked at Alex. I crowd surfed until I was at the back and I felt hands bring me down safely to the ground. I stood up and smiled at Jack and he got his hands off of my sides.

I saw Alex emerge from the crowd and the four of us walked out of the room to get some ari and some drinks. "You knew every word to every song" Alex said "my little devil worshiper." He said and laughed. I joined and we all got beers. Raquel and I sat down while Alex and Jack went to go get food.

"So what did you two talk about during Escape the Fate?" I asked and winked.

"You guys actually." She said and I glared at her.

"What about?" I asked and some guy inturpped us. He had a camera with him.

"Hey I'm HU's merch guy and HU likes to have me film fans rapping their songs, as a bet, if you can rap the first verse of California then you get a free t- shirt." He said

"I'm in." I said and turned to the camera. "I'm Carlin and that's Raquel. And get our free shit ready." I said and the guy laughed. "3-2-1"

"Comin' straight outta Cali (what?)  
>The 818 valley (what?)<br>323! Fuckin' horse night alley  
>And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitches are hatin'<br>'Cause the shit that we're saying, is the shit that they're playin'  
>If we don't make it we'll take it<br>If ain't real then we'll fake it  
>Open your mouth and I'll break it; don't give a fuck it you hate it!<br>We're looking for the 6 chicks, down with the 6 dicks  
>Rollin' all day, gettin' buzzed its ridiculous<br>Horny like the sickness  
>Quickies with the quickness<br>Pussy like its business  
>Work it like its fitness<br>Listen while I spit this, gamin' all these bitches  
>Now I'm gonna hit this, and fuck until I'm dickless" We rapped and took a deep breath.<p>

A guy came over and said to the camera, "I've been a fan for years and I can't even do that." He said and we laughed. The merch guy handed us t-shirts.

"Thanks." We said as Alex and Jack came back over.

"Okay we saw that." Alex said and laughed. I blushed and Raquel laughed too. "You have quite a music taste there." He added. I laughed and we ear Hollywood Undead start to play so we ran to the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry It's so short. It's just a filler. : )**

**Enjoi!**

**-Carlin**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning I was groggy to say the least, my ears rang from the loud music I sat un and noticed I was alone in Alex's bed. I stretched and heard my back crack. Slowly but surely I made m way downstairs to find Rian and Alex talking over a cup of coffee. "Do you think she'll freak out?" Alex asked Rian.

"Do you think who will freak out?" I asked walking into the room.

"Um you. When I tell you the my parents wanted us over for dinner tonight because my grandmother is over?" Alex said my eyes widened.

"And they know that we're dating?" I asked

"Yes." he said.

"Well this is going to be weird." I whispered.

"And that is why I am not going to be there." Rian said and pat me on the back before leaving the room

~*~Later that Night~*~

As I adjusted my skirt Alex pulled into his parent's drive way. I had been there once before, before they were aware of the fact that we were dating. Before it was a nice two story home that was painted a lovely light blue with white trim, now it was my own personal house of awkward.

"Ready?" Alex asked as he pulled the keys out of the ignition of the car. I sighed and nodded. "It's going to be fine." he sighed and opened his door.

"Well thats easy for you to say, this is your family and you are the guy that is fucking the fifteen almost sixteen year old, I'm the tramp that allows you to fuck her." I said

"Well it's lovely to know how you think of your self." Alex said and kissed my cheek before opening the door and walking in with my hand in his. "MOM! DAD! I'm home." he yelled and Isobel Gaskarth came around a corner her eyes finding their way to Alex and I's hands. I blushed, the first of many to come.

"Hello Alex, Carlin." She said and kissed both of our cheeks.

"Who is at the door Isobel?" Another voice shouted. An old woman came into the room. She was hunched over a bit.

"Hey Nana." Alex said and hugged the old woman. "This is Carlin, she is my-"

"New tramp." She interrupted and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Mum!" Isobel shouted.

"What? She is sixteen for chartists sake! Alex dear, you are going to go to jail for letting her seduce you." She said and even thought I wouldn't believe it was possible my mouth dropped even more.

"NANA!" Alex said and grabbed my hand. I blushed.

"It's nice to meet you." I whispered.

"Yes, Alex come help me and your mother, Carlin you can go hang out with Alex's father." Alex's grandmother said. the way she said father sounded like she liked Alex's dad just as much and she liked me. Alex kissed me before leaving with the two women and Isobel hugged me.

"Sorry about her." She whispered.

I walked into the living room to see Alex's dad. I sat on the couch across from the chair he was lounging in.

"By that look on your face I'll take that to mean that you met Isobel's mother." He said

"How did you guess…" I said

"Don't worry she hates my guts too." He said and I laughed.

"So You're dating my son." He said more seriously and I stopped laughing almost instantly.

"Ye-yes." I gulped.

"I'm just messing with you. I like you, the whole age thing I'm worried about but you are more mature then Alex will ever be. I'm sure you will be fine." He said and I smiled. He then told me baby stories about Alex, and I laughed at every single one.

Dinner was single handedly the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Well beside the whole my sister was murdered and I was stabbed and the whole parent issue. Okay well maybe not the WORSE thing ever I might be a little dramatic but it was pretty bad. The whole night consisted of Alex's grandmother finding ways to insult me and call me a whore.

"Nana! Really, stop you are going to drive her away!" Alex said.

"Maybe that'll keep you away from the tramp. I liked the last one better. At least she was of age." she muttered and I giggled. The whole table looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Did you just laugh at that?" Alex's dad asked. "She just called you a tramp."

"I know, but I just got some respect for her. She cares a lot about Alex and she is quite clever." I said and smiled at her.

"Well… thank you?" she said shocked. Alex laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Sly." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. I was quite sly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex asked me as I looked up from my history textbook and pages of notes. I took my glasses off and gave his a questioning look.

"What?" I asked

"Stop doing all of this school work. Isn't it summer? AND the first day of tour. Come on! Alex said. Even though I took online classes I did have summer off.

"I have summer work and I want to get it done as soon as possible so I can have fun on warped. These AP classes don't just do themselves." I said

"Why are you taking AP classes, you told me you aren't going to take online college classes after you graduate high school? What's the point? Why not just take the classes you need. to graduate?" he asked me

"Because one day you guys aren't going to want me in your band and I want something to fall back on, at least stuff for colleges to gawk at when I don't have a music career anymore." I said knowingly.

"Are you stupid? What do you mean when we don't want you anymore?" he asked

"I'm just planning ahead. You know, hope for the best plan for the worst." I said and closed my book. "Come on I think the bus is here" I said and smiled. I walked outside with my suitcase in tow and saw Rian and Raquel already putting their suitcases underneath the bus in a compartment. I did the same and took my textbook and laptop on the bus to finish my paper. When I was finally done I laid my head back on the couch and shut my eyes, but only for just a little bit...

When I woke up I was in my bunk. Well Alex and I's bunk. When I walked to the front lounge everyone stopped talking. "Well that's a good sign." I said and laughed. I grabbed a poptart and sat down next to Raquel. A new convorsation started, and I didn't really care if they were talking about me or not. They were my best friends it couldn't be too bad. Warped Tour started in Texas and we were driving down. It was going to take about 2 days so we had an awful lot of time on our hands. "LETS PLAY MARIO KART!" I yelled and ran to the back lounge with Jack and Alex who were going to play with me.


	7. Chapter 7

I stretched and hopped of the bus and into the sweltering Texan heat. The first day of warped tour. To say the least I was happy, well more than happy. I had been to warped a couple if times but it would be nice to be on the other side of the barricade. We were going to be touring with The Maine, Mayday Parade, A Rocket to the Moon, Never Shout Never and loads if other bands. I had always loved the Maine and was a little nervous about meeting them. But I didn't have time to clam my nerves, because John Ohh was right there. I gasped and turned around just in time to see the rest of the band and crew get off the bus.

"HEY JOHN!" Alex called and my eyes widened. Alex took my hand and walked us over to a waving John.

"Hey Alex, and you is this pretty little lady." he asked

"I'm uhm, I'm Carlin." I stammered feeling stupid.

"Well hello there Carlin." he said and laughed. He kissed the hand that Alex wasn't holding and I almost fainted.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"She's are new female vocalist." Jack said running up. He shook Johns hand and I let go of Alex's to wipe a layer of sweat off of my forehead.

"Like the heat?" John asked.

"I don't think the devil would like this heat." I said and he laughed. John Ohh laughed at my joke. I turned around and called Raquel's name and she came out of the bus.

"Raquel, this is John. John this is my best friend Raquel."

"Hey!" John said and shook her hand. She was just a big of a fan as I was and she stammered out a "Hi"

"Listen, I've gotta go help my band set up, see ya later." John said and jogged away. Once he was our of ear shot. I turned to Raquel

"Is it possible that he is hotter in person." I asked.

"I didn't think it were possible but it's true." she added

"I have said it once and I'll say it again, I'd fuck it." I said matter of factly.

"Ditto."

"You do know that I'm right here?" Alex asked

"And men aren't meat." Jack added.

"Oh go put your tampons on!" I said and laughed. "Sorry Alex, it's just a little celebratiy crush. No big deal. I know that you'd fuck Mila Kunis. Not gonna lie I would too. But you shouldn't be worried."

"But we are going to go put on sluttier clothes and more makeup right?" Raquel asked.

"Uhm duh." I said "Race you to the bus?" I asked.

Raquel and I raced back to the bus and grabbed my make up. We caked that shit on like it was going out of style. "I think John Ohh is one of the sexy-ist people ever to exist." Raquel said

"defiantly one of the best" I agreed and started on my hair.

"I'd let him do anything to me." Raquel said.

"Me too. He can fist me anywhere. Wanna fist my rib cage? Go right ahead John go right ahead." I said and Raquel giggled. We turned around to see the full band and Flyzik looking at us. "it's true!"

"I am scared." Alex said

"you should be" Raquel laughed as we left the bus. So The Maine had soundcheck. We were going to go watch. Once we got there John was laughing, laughing shirtless. I smiled and Raquel winked at me. We sat and watched them. They were a really good live band, and their lyrics gave me inspiration to write me own.

When they were almost done John said into the mic, "This is for the pretty girls watching our soundcheck."

I laughed and listened to Right Girl. When they were done John hopped down off the stage and walked over to us.

"How'd you like it?" He asked us.

"It was great!" Raquel said and her phone rang. "Shit I gotta take this." She said and walked away.

"I loved it, you guys and your lyrics really inspired me to write songs myself. Your words always seem to make me smile." I said and he smiled too.

"That's always good to hear. Maybe one day we could lock ourselves in a room with a piano and a guitar and write some." John offered.

"I would love that" I said my eyes widening. A chance to write with John Ohh? Who wouldn't pass that up.

"I think we were just about to go to catering. Join us?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I think I should check in with my band." I laughed and he nodded laughing a bit too.

"That's a good idea." he said

"Catch ya' later" I called as I was walking away.

"What no hug?" he asked and I smiled. I walked back and hugged him. My hands going over his bare skin. How many times had this been the topic of my fangirl dreams. I didn't feel like a peer. I felt like a fan, but I wasn't just that anymore. It was definitely something to get used to.

**~*~ Author's Note:~*~**

**I Havent done an author's note in a while which is weird becuase I kinda like righting them.**

**Question: Do you think anything will happen between John and Carlin?**

**Please review it means the world to me!**

**Follow my tumblr! The url is JessiCarlinRea**

**ILOVEYOU.**

**Carlin Davis.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and checked the time on my iPhone. I smiled at the wallpaper of Alex and I. We were in the recording studio making fun of Jack playing guitar when Rian snappe a picture. Granted afterward I laugh so hard I fell on Jack and he had to start the verse over it was still funny. I glanced at the time once more before actually realizing how late it was. It was time to take my birth control. I popped out of Alex and I's empty bunk and grabbed the small packet of pills out of my medicine bag before walking to the front lounge to grab a glass of water to wash down the pill. I realized that Alex was the only one on the bunk, as far as I could see. I set the package of pills down and Alex grabbed it fiddling with the corner. "Why did you get birth control all of a sudden?" alex asked and I blushed. "see that blush, it tells me theirs a story behind this?"

"well I had a small, tiny really, pregnancy scare." I mumbled.

"What? And you did tell me?" Alex yelled

"sh I didn't want to freak you out." I said

"when was this?" Alex asked.

"right after I went home from recording." I said.

"I think I deserved to know. It would have been my baby if you were pregnant." Alex said. He was angry, very angry.

"but I am not so you don't have to worry." I said getting angry as well, I stormed off the bus. It was about time for lunch and I made my way to catering. I started putting food on a plate but once I sat down I wasn't hungry anymore. After about five mintues of me just playin with my food I was joined by John Ohh and Garrett from the Maine.

"Hi, I don't think we really got a chance to meet yesterday I'm Garrett and John tells me your Carlin." Garrett said

"Yep, that's me." I said trying to force a smile onto my face.

"What's wrong?" John said

"Nothing just a little fight, I don't want to go into detail." I said

"Fair enough. But you know what would chance your mind?" John asked a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit hopeful. A pick me up wouldn't be the worst thing in the world right now.

"We could go back to our bus and we could do that writing thing we talked about." he said and I nodded. I let them finish eating and I threw out my food as we were walking out. We got to their bus and I was introduced to the rest to the Maine before we made our way to the back lounge. John lifted a curtain from under one of the couches and slid out a keyboard.

"Look under that one." He said and I did the same on the opposite couch. I took out an acoustic guitar. I took a pick out of my back pocket and sat on the couch while he situated himself on the floor next to the keyboard.

"So how old are you?" John asked

"I'm turning sixteen tomorrow." I said

"Really? I didn't think you were that young." He said

"I get that a lot." I shurgged.

"Here how about this" he said and played some piano before singing "you're sixteen, you shouldn't be so damn worried"

"you're too young for; everything you're feeling; one day you're gonna wake up; and be okay;" I sang as well.

"That's great!" he said and wrote it down. I put the guitar down and we went on like that for about a half hour.

"She's back here." I heard Pat from the Maine say and the door opened Alex stepped though and I stood up. He eloped me into a hug.

"I was so worried. I am so sorry" he said into my hair and I blushed and pulled back.

"Hey John, maybe we could finished the song later?" I asked

"Of course. It was great hanging with you." he said and hugged me too. When he let go Alex and I waved goodbye to the rest of the band and crew and left the bus.

"Listen, I'm sorry. About everything. I just want to know why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked as he held my hand.

"Do you know what it's like being a fifteen year old girl with a pregnancy scare? Scratch that. Do you know what it's like to be a fifteen year old girl dating a twenty- three year old?" I asked

"Well no, I'm a boy but-"

"I felt like a slut, like a really big slut. At the time I thought I was pregnant with a twenty- three year old rockstar's baby. Know one knew about my relationship with you. It was tough and I was miserable." I said not looking at him. He stopped us from walking and hugged me.

"You are not a slut. You're in love, so what you fell in love with someone a bit older. In a few years it won't matter. Next time tell me okay?"

"Next time." I scoffed.

"What would we have named it?" Alex asked

"Well, if it was true I thought about giving it up for adoption. Take a break the band once I started showing and give it up once it was born." I said

"Really? You had that all figured out didn't you?" Alex laughed

"It was only a week, but yeah, I though I did. At least it isnt the case." I said

"True dat."


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday Carlin." Alex said and I opened my eyes from a sweet dream. He kissed my temple softly and I smiled, my dream wasn't so far away from this quiet little scene.

"Thank you." I said. I smiled and cupped his face. He smiled as well and kissed me, again, softly.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked after I pulled away.

"Do you know the definition of devastate?" I asked

"Sure." he said laughing with a questionable look.

"Well I want you to _devastate_ my body." I whispered before bringing him back in for another deep, sexual tension filled kiss. Soon enough our quiet moment of bliss was shattered by non other than Jack Bassam Barakat singing the theme song to the Sweet 16 show that was on MTV. I groaned as we got out of the bunk.

"Well, that is no way to start your birthday Miss Grumpy Pants." Jack said and pulled me to the front lounge. "Ice cream cake on the other hand is a great way to start it."

"Agreed." I said as the bus erupted in the starting lines to Happy Birthday. I smiled and blushed until the song was over. I blew out my candles while thinking of what to wish for. I had anything I had ever wanted, a career that I loved, a great boyfriend, fantastic friends everything. I put my wish on hold and dug into my ice cream cake with the rest of the bus.

Unfortunately my day didn't consist of just Alex and I in bed all day. They all had plans, which wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Bowling, go kart racing, IHOP, movies, shopping, some where in between all that was sound check and playing too.

Raquel and I sucked at bowling and I fell nine out of ten times that I got up. Alex did that cheesy thing where he holds my arm to try and help me play, but I made us both fall. Raquel and I stayed back and chatted while the boys argued over scores.

Throughout the shopping trip Alex tried to buy me something for my birthday apologizing that he didn't get it sooner, but I didn't want anything. I was strongly opposed to him spending money on me, he had already given me so much.

The show was great that night. We had a full sing along of Weightless and I honestly got chills, it was so beautiful I almost cried. Even though that was all fun the night time was great too.

On Warped you would often end the night with a campfire, beer, and sing alongs. It was a perfect down to earth hang out for all the bands and crew. People singing along to whoever was playing guitar that night, most of the time it was either Zack or Jared from the Maine. Then there were people having their own little quiet discussions, roasting marshmallows or drinking beer. But it wasn't normal to have the whole gathering sing happy birthday to me, which was great.

At this moment I was sitting alone looking at the fire and drinking a beer. Thinking about my life and how amazing it had all become. Just one year ago I was wallowing after my dead sister, starving for attention from my parents and having lonely nights eating chinese food, sometimes with Kevin. It's amazing how things can change in one year.

I got up to grab another beer, but halfway though weaving though the people John from the Maine stopped me.

"Happy Birthday." He said

"Thanks." I said back and smiled. There was something about John that just made you smile. He had that kind of warm feeling, or aura whatever you want to call it.

"Well, I didn't know about your birthday until you told me yesterday and its not much, but I was a boy scout back in Arizona, so I made you this." He said and let a small, tan, dream catcher hang from his index finger. It was so cute and pretty. I took it from his finger and looked at the side. In black marker _To Carlin, Love John_ was written around the edge of the ring.

"John, this is beautiful and actually really perfect. Thank you." I said and hugged him again.

"No problem. Have a good rest of your birthday." he said and left. I smiled, grabbed another beer and went back to my lawn chair near the fire putting my gift in my jacket pocket.

"Mind if I steal you away to an empty bus?" Alex asked sneaking up on me. I jumped at first due to his sudden closeness but quickly agreed. We snuck off and as the light of the fire faded so did the voices. We found our bus and thankfully not even our driver was sleeping in it.

Alex started kissing me and taking off my jacket when I stopped him. "Wait" I said and pulled my dream catcher out of my pocket, I didn't want it to be damaged.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"A present from John O'Callahan for my birthday" I said and hung from a small hook in out bunk. I stopped its gentle swinging before Alex grabbed me again.

"So _John _can buy you things but I can't?" he asked me. A teasing inflection hinting in his voice.

"John didn't buy it he made it" I stated. "And no you can't buy me things."

"That doesn't seem fair." he said and kissed me

"You have already given me everything I want." I said against his lips.

"How about I give you a little bit more." he said and pulled me into the bunk.

I woke up the next morning along in the bunk. I looked over at Alex's pillow and saw a long, skinny box with blue wrapping paper on it. On top was a small, folded piece of white paper. I opened it up.

_It's not your birthday anymore so it's not a birthday gift._

_Love, Alex_

I tore though the shiny paper to reveal a simple silver chain. It wasn't thick but wasn't thin. I put it on around my neck and it hugged it tightly. I touched it and smiled.

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Just a short gooey, love-y chapter. I like it though. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Carlin**


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at the window at the Rocky Mountians. I'll give Colorado this: it's pretty. I walked over to the back lounge and laid over Jack. "What is there to do on a day off in Colorado?" I asked, bored. On this day off we didn't have anything to do and the confines of the bus were slowly getting to the band.

"Well, we could play football in this parking lot and get drunk." Jack suggested hopefully.

"I dislike playing football. My hand is too small for the ball." I answered matter of factly.

"Thats a lie you just don't like loosing." Jack said playfully.

"NOT TRUE!" I rebutted even though it was true.

"TRUE" Jack yelled back.

"We are so not going to do this!" Rian said and we shut up ut not before I whispered 'not true.'

"I have an idea but none of you are going to like it." Zack said

"Try me." Alex said. "I'd do just about anything."

"Oh would you know?" I said and giggled. Zack ignored me and Alex winked.

"We could go for a hike in the rocky mountains. There is a trail not that far away." he said. A chorus of 'no's erupted from the bus. This band (all but zack) were extremely opposed to anything that involved exercise.

"I would go with you." I said "It actually sounds nice."

"Anyone else?" he asked as we got up.

"NO" everyone yelled.

"But I'll walk you out." Alex said. As we were walking out the the bus I opened the bus door to see John Oh about to knock.

"Hey there, what are you doing today? Wanna hang?" he asked me in that little accent of his, which was really cute.

"We were going hiking." Alex said and I gave him a questioning look. Two seconds ago he wasn't coming hiking with us.

"You're coming?" I asked

"Yeah." he said smiling as if that was the plan all along.

"Do you want to come, John?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

I sat in the passenger seat while Zack drove. John and Alex sat in the back of the van we were borrowing to drive to the trail. I put my hand out the window and John stuck his head in between my head rest and the grey van wall.

"Whats up?" He asked and I laughed.

"Nothing much John-o how about you?"

"Me too." I laughed and John joked until we got to the trail. We filed out of the van and headed up the large mountain.

~*~Alex's POV~*~

Carlin and John were walking side by side and Zack and I were walking behind them. Carlin would stumble and then John would catch her. I would try and get in between them but John would find his way sneakly back to her side.

We got to a really hilly part and we were all out of breath, it wasn't hiking anymore, more like rock climbing. When Carlin couldn't get up on a tall rock John would put his hands on her hips to help her up and I would scowl. Every time, and every time she smiled back and helped him up. He told her something funny and she laughed.

"ohhh, that's not good." Zack said and we started to walk closer.

"Top ten celebrities you would sleep with. Boys and girls" John asked Carlin.

"Easy, David Boredez, Emma Stone, Mila Kunis, Chris Pine, Channing Tatum, Bo Burnham, Daniel Tosh, Justin Timberlake"

"Who is David Boredez?" John asked her.

"Uhm he was Angel in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Booth on the show Bones. Big fan of that muscly army type." she said and laughed. She was flirting back. What the fuck. I looked down at my arms, I was no Channing Tatum.

"That was too easy for you to list off those people." John said

"I'm a teenager, I am always horny." She said laughing after climbing another rock.

God damn.

~*~ Carlin's POV~*~

I plopped on the couch when we got back. "Damn that was tiering." I groaned. Zack laughed and went into the back lounge. Jack threw me a beer and Alex sat next to me.

"Give us a sec. Jack?" he asked and Jack left the room.

"Why were you flirting with John right in front of me?" Alex asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Well, him lifting you up my your waist, that cute little 20 questions game... what was all that."

"Me being nice. He's a friend Alex. No need to be jealous." I said

"Than why don't you tell him. About us?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Because we aren't going to tell everybody, I've known him for a few days, I told Raquel not too long ago and she is my best friend." I said feeling annoyed as well.

"I think you just have a problem telling people about us. Why do I have to be your secret, you aren't mine." he said standing up.

"Alex, I love YOU! Isn't that enough for you?" I asked

"Maybe not." he said and walked out of the bus. sat back down and put my head in my hands.

**~*~Author's Note:~*~**

**I have a couple chapters typed up. Get ready.**

**-Carlin**


	11. Chapter 11

"You've fucked up." Jack said coming into the front lounge and standing across from me with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I know. I know." I said groaning. I really did fuck up.

"You need to fix this." Jack said matter of fact-ly.

"First I need to find out IF I want to fix this." I said sadly.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack almost yelled and I jumped.

"I think Alex is right, I love him, but I can't even tell people about us, I don't know if I'm scared or what but what if me loving him isn't enough."

"Carlin, it should be. You are both adult enough to fix this rationally." Jack told me.

"But that's just it Jack, I'm not adult, not at all, I'm sixteen. What were you doing when you were sixteen? Were you in this serious of relationship?"

"Well, no but you aren't like I was when I was sixteen, I was stupid, and what happened to you with Amy changed you and cut your childhood short, unfortunately you can't take that back but make the most out of it." he tried to convince me.

"I don't know," I said and left the bus leaving Jack there staring after me. I wandered around until I found Alex sitting up angst a tree. I sat down next to him in silence. He didn't move to look up at me and didn't move to leave.

"Is this working?" I said after awhile of silence.

"What do you mean by this?" he asked without looking to me.

"Us. Are we working?"

"Carlin, we were bickering. It's nothing to re-evaluate our relationship over." he said looking at me.

"I was thinking... maybe we should take a... break... a hiatus." I asked and I stood up, still not looking him in the eyes. Alex stood up too.

"What?" Alex asked not believing me but a few seconds later it clicked. "WHAT? We aren't Fall Out Boy. No. We aren't going on a break." Alex said

"I think it might be for the best. I'm so young, just a few months just have us see other people for while." I said and Alex kissed me.

"No. Don't. No." Alex said in between kisses.

"Alex please, stop. This is already going to be so hard." My eyes filling with tears.

"No Carlin I love you. Stop." Alex said and dropped to his knees and hugged my middle. "I can't live without you, without your lips, without your eyes." he said trailing off.

"Alex, I'll see you later, I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep tonight and move out of the bunk." I took Alex's arms off and me and wiped my tears. "I love you." I turned around and walked away. I walked like a zombie back to the bus. The band were chilling in the bus when I walked on.

"I uhm won't be sleeping here tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and the band's mouths dropped.

"What did you do?" Jack asked madly.

"Alex and I are... on a break. I'll see you tomorrow" I said and packed an over night bag and grabbed my pillow from Alex's bunk. I walked out and walked around until I found a place to stay.

~*~Alex's POV~*~

I stumbled back to the bus my eyes red. I can't believe she broke up with me, or told me we needed a 'break'.

"Carlin told us." Zack said. "Jack's pissed at her." I nodded and went into my bunk. Her pillow was gone. I could still smell her on our sheets though. I curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

**~*~ Author's Note:~*~**

**I'm on a On a Lonely Night kick and I have one more chapter pre written. I most likely won't update again tonight though because my bassist Abby is coming over and we are going to be recording. **

**LOVE.**

**Carlin.**


	12. Chapter 12

After wandering around for awhile with my overnight bag, Pat from the Maine found me and offered up the couch on his bus. I accepted gratefully. I thought I was going to have to sleep on a park bench. He led me to the bus and I climbed on to see the Maine's front lounge, it wasn't too different from All Time Low's bus but it was still a stranger to me, I was tense and not acting myself either due to the strange surroundings or the day's events.

"Hey what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Pat said I could crash here if that's alright." I asked

"Yeah, sure." Garret, the bassist of the Maine, said. No one asked for any details on why I wasn't at my own bus for which I was thankful. I set down my bag and pillow and sat on the couch next to John who put his arm around me. I relaxed despite the empty feeling I had inside and the strange feeling I had about not sleeping on my own bus. Something about John did that to you.

After watching a considerably short game of poker everyone headed off to bed. John came out with a blanket and threw it over me. "It gets cold." he explained. I nodded which I hope he took as a thanks. "I'm not going to ask what's wrong, but you look sad. So I'm here and I hope you feel better." Tears welled up in my eyes, so I pushed them back. I looked up at John with my eyes and our eyes locked. "Goodnight pretty girl." he said in his little southern accent and kissed my forehead.

I didn't fall asleep until hours later the little numbers on the TV clock reading six am. I was woken up at 11am by Raquel.

"I've have been going bus to bus trying to find you!" she said and I looked around remembering where I was the Maine's bus with everyone staring at me and what happened the the night before. I started crying, really crying and all the boys moved to the back lounge pretty quickly.

"Oh sweety." Raquel said and hugged me I buried my face in her soft cotton t-shirt. "Let's go get some coffee." She said and grabbed my bag. I sniffled and nodded.

"BYE CARLIN" everyone yelled from the back Lounge "FEEL BETTER" I replied with a Thank you and Raquel led me off of the bus. To her word Raquel found a relatively empty coffee shop and led me to a back booth.

"I told Alex we needed a break." I told her.

"I know."

"You aren't going to tell me it was a mistake?"

"I believe in fate. If it was meant to be you'll end up back together. Maybe this is good, sleep with a few guys, be a teenager, drink too much, try a cigarette, get it out of your system." she told me.

"You are right. Maybe I will, but now I have to go back to the bus. I bet everyone hates me."

Well, I wasn't right and I wasn't wrong. They didn't seem to hate me, but they weren't liking me very much either. As we climbed onto the bus and it went silent as soon as I came into view.

"Hi" I said in a little girl voice which seemed like all I could muster up at the moment.

"Hi." They said back. All but Alex who wasn't in sight.

"I'm going to uhm go get some more sleep before sound check." I walked past Alex's and I's bunk to hear a light snoring coming from within. I got underneath it into Raquel's bunk and tried to sleep.

~*~Raquel's POV~*~

I had grown pretty close to the guys since tour started, but I had a feeling they would take Alex's side and I would take Carlin's; if it were any other way I would think it was fucked up. Even though Alex and Carlin were on a 'break' as they called it I didn't want this to ruin the working relationship she had with All Time Low. This was her life, her escape, and it had become her everything since they picked her up last year.

"This is fucked up." Zack said and I nodded.

"I fucking hate Carlin for this." Jack whispered.

"Jack." Rian said and he looked up. "I know it sucks and I am a little pissed to, but they'll work it out. It's nothing to throw her off the Island for."

"That's what I'm worried about. That you won't want her anymore. This band has become her everything and since Amy she is really happy." I explained.

"One dead sister can't be an excuse forever." Jack said

"Jack stop." we heard another voice say. "Even if you're mad it doesn't give you the right to say something that insensitive." Alex said coming into view. He looked dead tired.

"Why not? She just broke up with you?"

"SHE DID NOT BREAK UP WITH ME!" Alex yelled and everyone jump, he went from calm and docile to extremely angry in a matter of seconds. I didn't see anyone come out from my bunk so I assumed Carlin was still sleeping. "She asked to go on a BREAK. Breaks they end, and soon enough this one will too."

"I think she just needs to be a kid for a while." I said

"How long do you think is a while?" Alex asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't even know."


	13. Chapter 13

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off." I yelled at the back bus, standing on the couch.

Raquel was laughing hysterically as I recited the famous Romeo and Juliet scene quite dramatically I might add. The whole band was in the back lounge laughing along. Alex and I were tense, careful and awkward around each other but it wasn't too bad.

"I have to write an essay on this by the end of summer and I don't even know what it says." She told me.

"Well in that scene Juliet is complaining about her virginity and all virgins are stupid to keep there virginity." I said plopping down next to her and elbowed her in the ribs. The bus erupted with laughter again as a bright red showed up on Raquel's cheeks.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to see it was a a text message from my friend Frankie.

'Hey. I'm bored. Talk to me.' it said

'How sweet you only text me when you're bored I feel loved.' I texted back.

I looked up at Jack who was still glaring at me. He hasn't said two words to me that weren't on stage since the night Alex and I went on a break. It was really getting to me. I missed the fun loving, not caring Jack and was starting to really dislike this serious, always angry at me Jack.

I fell back onto the bed and started panting. Alex fell next to me. "Well that wasn't good." Alex said as I covered my naked body up with the soft hotel sheet.

"It was very good. Very Very good." I said panting. "But it was a momentary lack of judgement. It won't happen again."

"Until we are off this break." Alex said looking at me.

"Agreed." I said "Can it not be weird between us now?" I asked

"Yep, because now, I know you are coming back." Alex said and pulled me closer to him. I stopped him.

"I'm going to get dressed now."

The quicky with Alex seemed to have solved a lot with the band members around the bus. The tension wasn't so thick you could cut it with a knife anymore but Jack still wasn't talking to me.

It also made things harder. I wanted to break out, to be reckless but It made it harder because I was missing Alex.

**~*~Author's Note:~*~**

**HI! SO I am alway curious as to what you readers want to see or read in the next chapters so I have a question:**

**If you we me how would you have Carlin rebel and take advantage of her new found freedom?**

**Please answer in a review!**

**-Carlin Davis !**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in almost pitch black just a bit of sun light coming from my right side. I groan and rolled over. It took me a few seconds before I realized that move would have dumped me out onto the unforgiving bunk floor. I sat up quickly but dropped right back down due to the large head rush I had gotten.

"Omph!" I heard someone huff underneath me. I sat up again quicker then the first time and rolled out of the bed. I stood up and realized I was butt naked. While I was doing my ninja roll out of a really nice bed John Ohh was doing the same thing, still, naked.

"Did we?" I asked

"I think so" he answered. As soon as he said that flashbacks came to me. Lots of alcohol, kissing, running to rent a hotel room.

"Oh."

"Oh" he agreed. "I'm not going to make this weird between us. At all. We are just going to go on like nothing happened. We aren't going to make this weird." I said

"Its kinda weird." He said

"Oh god you're right!" I moaned.

"Hey hey, its okay!" John said and hugged me.

"This hug is weird " I mumbled on his chest.

"You're right I'll go put clothes on."

I found my way though the early morning streets after I ran out of the hotel room as soon as John was in the bathroom. I had gotten my clothes on, all but my shoes and one sock which I was holding in my hand. I walked quietly back onto the bus, tip toeing the best I possibly could only to find everyone waiting for me. My expression must have looked like a deer caught in head lights, but theirs didn't change. A uniform blank expression covered all of there faces.

"Would you care to explain where you were last night?" Flyzik asked.

"Not really." I said standing up straight. One or two expressions flickered but going back to the blankness quickly.

"Raquel can I talk with you?" I asked "Privately?" With arms crossed she nodded and walked to the back lounge. As soon as she walked in she turned on music, I hoped so she could drown out our words. Her expression changed a grin growing on her face and her eyes filling up with excitement.

"What did you do?" she asked

"I slept with John Ohh." I said and laughed. "I had sex with John Ohh." I laughed again, it finally settling in.

"You sly dog." She said and we both burst out into storms of laughter, and the music didn't do its job as our volume escalated.

After our laughing subsided and everything went back to normal I pulled out my phone and texted John.

_I'm Sorry._

**Author's Note:**

**The song I'm Sorry from the Maine might start to have some relivence in the next couple of chapters.**

**I'm sorry about my erratic updating or lack of. This might just be how it is, I hope you all put up with me**

**-Carlin Davis.**


	15. Chapter 15

I was stupid for wanting this break from Alex. After sleeping with John I had realized that I didn't need to be a kid. I shouldn't have forced myself to be what I thought was socially acceptable for my age.

I searched the current Warped Tour venue to go apologize. After about fifteen minutes I found Alex sitting in our empty green room by himself with headphones in. I smiled and sat down close to him.

"Hey" he said pulling out his headphones.

"I did a bad thing." I said and puled my knees up to my chest.

"What?" he asked his interest peaked.

"The actual thing that I did isn't the point. The fact that I did it is. So, I know that we had a deal, that when I was over this phase we would get back together and I'm over it. Totally done." I said

"Are you trying to ask me out?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, how am I doing?" I asked.

"Horribly. No tears, no begging, I'm a hard to get kind guy you know." He laughed.

"Please oh pretty please take me back you handsome devil you!" I joked but then let my silly smile settle into a more comfortable one. "You are all I really need and I was stupid to think otherwise. I love you." I said

"I love you too babe, never ever do this to me again." he said

"I promise. Never." I laughed and kissed him.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

"Nope. Not telling." I said and got up to run away and Alex followed just the way I wanted him too.

After walking around the venue for a while we found our way back to the green room to find it full now. We walked in and Alex sat down trying to pull me onto his lap but I stayed upright. "Hey Jack?" I asked and he looked up, Jack still wasn't completely over what I did, I knew i hurt him too.

"Hmm?" he asked barely looking up.

"I'm sorry for what I did." I said

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked.

"Because I saw that what I did hurt you and I'm sorry. I was a bitch and don't deserve your forgiveness but I still really hope I get it." I said

"You were a bitch." he said

"HEY!" Alex joked but we ignored him.

"I think I'm not the only one you need to apologize to though." he said and nodded his head at Alex.

"I kind of already did." I blushed as Alex wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Fucking finally! This whole thing was stupid." Jack said

"I know."

"I'm glad that you are over it."

"Me too."

"So what did you do?" Alex asked again and I shook my head.

"You didn't tell him?" Raquel asked

"You know?" Alex asked "Don't you want to tell me?"

"No."


End file.
